


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第四章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第四章

**Author's Note:**

> 大！型！吸！基！现！场！
> 
> 歌曲和造型来自抖森奥妹合作的电影《我看见了光》，不过汉克是短发，洛基是长发。

第四章 心照不宣

推荐歌曲4：Hey Good Lookin’——Tom Hiddleston  
I'll keep it till it's covered with age  
这本日记我会永远保存  
Cause I'm writin' your name down on every page  
因为每一页都写满了你的名字。

 

迎新晚会上熙熙攘攘人声鼎沸，倒是很好地放松了大家的情绪。

——洛基就知道他不应该跟詹姆斯一起来。詹姆斯必定会托史蒂夫留位子，而史蒂夫又必定会跟索尔坐在一起。

什么脑子啊……所以安眠药这事儿还是得尽快落实，约见斯特兰奇也应该提上日程。

索尔和洛基神情不大自然地坐在一起，背向对方分别跟詹姆斯和史蒂夫尬聊。聊着聊着，两个人在不经意间越靠越近，不一会儿索尔就搂上了洛基的腰，洛基也相当配合地搭上了索尔的肩，那样的亲密无间令身后的学弟学妹看呆了眼。

那个十年里的每次聚餐或者宴会，索尔和洛基都会坐在一起，只要是稍稍了解过奥丁森大少爷和劳菲森律师的人都会识相地把这对情侣的座位安排在一起。也许会有人认为一对男性情侣如此这般有失礼仪，但显然他们自己并不这么觉得。在共同出席的公开场合，无论是教堂还是酒会，他们形影不离。

唯一能分开索尔与洛基的两个地点是法庭和会议室。毕竟洛基除了是索尔的男朋友，还是史塔克工业的首席法律顾问。

洛基本来跟旁边的詹姆斯说笑，说到有趣的地方洛基大笑起来：“你们打篮球的人都是有瘾的——”回头看向索尔：“是不是啊索尔？”索尔听见洛基叫他名字，脑袋微微偏向洛基（那是他十年来养成的无论何时何地都对洛基保持高度关注的习惯）笑着回答：“没错，洛基。”两个人两下里一凑差点交换了贴面吻才意识到有什么不对，甚至索尔的手还在洛基腰间暧昧地摩挲着——他们双双僵硬住正不知道该怎么办的时候，一个叫简·福斯特的理学院学妹忽然开口问道：“学长，你们关系这么好吗？”洛基听了应变奇速用拳头亲吻了索尔的脸。

索尔出其不意被洛基一拳干翻在地上——说是干翻，不过是雷声大雨点小，多半是被大力推了一下。洛基趁周围还没完全安静下来看他和索尔打架，攥住索尔的衣领把他拉近自己神情凶狠地轻声说：“我们得打一架。快，揍我。”又大声骂道：“Damn you！”

……十年了索尔都没动过洛基一手指头，这时候该怎么下手？

洛基那小身板，受得了吗？

然而箭在弦上不得不发，索尔一掌拍在洛基肩上翻身锁喉，洛基气得悄悄踹了他一脚：“你掐我脖子干什么？像个男人一样打架行不行？”

那你可能会被我打死。索尔想，真是不识好人心的小混蛋。

洛基神情痛苦地边掰开索尔的手臂边给了索尔一手肘侧身把索尔摔在了地上继续打。

“洛基，差不多行了，还真要打个你死我活吗？”被洛基摁着揍的感觉很不好，索尔觉得相当憋屈——还不如跟史蒂夫打一架呢。洛基喘着气一拳揍向索尔的脸又被索尔用健壮的手臂架开：“闭嘴吧索尔，你还找不找女朋友，我还找不找男朋友？”

两人大打出手以示清白。

学弟学妹慌得一批，学长学姐吃瓜看戏。

娜塔莎：他俩为什么打起来的？

史蒂夫：不知道啊，刚刚一个学妹问他俩关系是不是很好，洛基一拳就揍索尔脸上了。

托尼：索尔在放水啊！那个男孩不可能是索尔的对手，他太瘦了怎么坚持得过三十秒？

詹姆斯：洛基不会跟人打架的，他只会下毒。

克林特：那现在他俩打起来的意义是什么？打给谁看？

布鲁斯：估计不是给咱们这些知情者看。

娜塔莎：好了好了史蒂夫和吧唧你俩把他俩拉开，新学妹都快吓哭了——注意影响你们两个！商学院和法学院还能不能好了！

众人讨论的背景音是在地上滚成一团的两个人虚张声势的——

“You hurt me！”“Good！”“You are killing me！”“Even better！”（布鲁斯心想这怎么跟两只猫咪互挠一样。）

史蒂夫和詹姆斯得令而去分工明确包产到户一人一个拉开（这很容易），结果被拉开之后他们俩更来劲了，对着对方前面的空气拳打脚踢咬牙切齿，令人怀疑他们之间什么时候有了杀父之仇夺妻之恨。

詹姆斯边拖着洛基往后台走，边低声说：“戏过了。”洛基不听，继续演，直到被詹姆斯拖出去才停下来喘口气：“算他识相，没打我的脸——哇你们怎么就不能快点动手？打假拳很累的啊！”詹姆斯看着洛基俊美的面容叹了口气：“你俩为啥打起来？刚刚不还好好的？”洛基一扭头：“因为我不能让你们觉得我跟他好好的——好了我该去化妆换衣服了，不用给我留位子了吧唧，我可不要回去坐。”

史蒂夫把索尔拖开：“就算他先动的手也没把你怎么着，他不容易你就别上赶着出医药费了行不行？”索尔感觉离了大家的关注中心，瞬间冷静下来：“我没有，玩真的他撑不过三十秒。”史蒂夫拍拍索尔的肩：“吧唧说洛基一般只下毒，不打架，如果你们俩有什么过节，你还是尽早去赔个罪请吧唧说和说和，不然……”

索尔凭自己对洛基的了解知道这是真的——一般而言，洛基只玩阴的。

上台的时候洛基穿了一身白，白衣白裤白皮鞋还戴了一顶白色牛仔帽——那样炫目的白令索尔也愣了一下，白色不是洛基爱穿的颜色。在那个十年里洛基的衣橱里多数是墨绿色，从睡衣到风衣再到冲锋衣，从拖鞋到围巾再到太阳伞——不知道为什么洛基很喜欢这种迪士尼童话电影里反派的专属颜色，但索尔承认墨绿色很衬洛基象牙色的肌肤，高贵又莫测。

那真的是套很招摇的服装，洛基拿到它的时候内心想的是范达尔啊认识你十多年了没想到你一表人才一本正经的法官黑袍之下竟然是这样丧心病狂的心肠。

洛基懒懒散散地走上台，衣领钉满的细碎的小亮片调皮地反射灯光，从胸口到两肩再到袖口都缀了的长长的白色流苏摇来摆去，引人注目的乌黑卷发从嫩白侧颈露了出来，英俊潇洒之余风情旖旎——果不其然，尖叫很快席卷了整个会场，托尼低声抱怨：“法学院怎么可以在开学之初就祭这么个大杀器出来……”

“Hey guys，”洛基调了调话筒的高度，“我不知道谁给我选了这套衣服，导致我现在只能用这种口音说话了。”詹姆斯噗的一声笑了出来，从小在伦敦长大的洛基硬拗了一口阿拉巴马口音，居然还能以假乱真。

“如果还有什么要说的话……那就是欢迎各位，尤其是来自美国家庭的学弟学妹，来到这个学校，恭喜。”尾音带着花俏的卷舌，毫无破绽。索尔心想：“安格尔伯达夫妇是美国人没错，这算是……公开表白？”想到这里索尔皱了皱眉——在那个十年里洛基都没有对自己这样过——

“早安，索尔。”洛基在阳光铺满整张床的时候才悠悠醒来，回过头温柔地瞥了索尔一眼。说真心话昨晚不在洛基的计划之内，一时意乱情迷，没控制住。

索尔早就醒了，轻吻洛基形状完美的眼尾。洛基享受地眯了眯眼睛唇角勾起满足的微笑，“早安，吾爱。”洛基伸手刮了刮索尔的鼻尖：“你总是说些很甜蜜的东西。”索尔也笑，用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭洛基侧颈：“怎么比得上你？”洛基暗想，这是什么意思呢，是说自己比他更油嘴滑舌，还是自己比甜言蜜语更甜蜜？

“可惜芙丽嘉还没回来，否则我今天就想介绍你给她认识。”索尔深深嗅闻洛基黑发中散出的清新的气味，心想他跟那些女孩子都不一样。洛基没反应过来，问道：“芙丽嘉是谁？”  
索尔笑着回答：“我妈妈。”

洛基先是吓得一哆嗦——他还没想着要见家长：“……索尔？”

“……我爱你。”

洛基红了眼圈摸着鼻尖小声说：“我也爱你。”索尔侧头问：“what？我没听见。”

“……你烦死了。”

诶不对他们都已经分手了为什么还这么介意表白的事？

洛基清了清嗓子，抱起了他的吉他。

Hey, good lookin'，What ya got cookin'?  
How's about cooking somethin' up with me?  
Say hey, sweet baby，Don't you think maybe，  
We can find us a brand new recipe?  
I'm free and ready，So we can go steady，  
How's about saving all your time for me?  
No more lookin'，I know I've been cookin'，  
How's about keepin' steady company?  
I'm gonna throw my date book over the fence，  
And buy me one for five or ten cents，  
I'll keep it till it's covered with age，  
Cause I'm writin' your name down on every page.

这本日记记录了我的一生，而每一页都写满了你的名字。

他用脚打着拍子，跟着节奏耸肩又扭腰，时不时向台下抛个wink引起学妹们一次又一次的欢呼。被洛基无意间电到的托尼完全忘记了刚刚开过的地图炮，呆了半天惊叹道：“我发誓我在两分四十九秒之前比史蒂夫还直，但现在我可不敢打包票——”

安东尼·史塔克收到来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯和索尔·奥丁森的眼神威胁X2。

“在这个特别的日子，我想给新入学的学弟学妹一个忠告——”洛基在舞台上笑得那么迷人，话筒放大了他运动后的低喘——索尔想，他真是个天生的尤物。

“做你自己。为了以身作则，今天我洛基·劳菲森愿意告诉你们一个秘密——”

索尔瞪大了眼睛——不，洛基！这不是十年后，这个社会还没有那么开明，如果现在公开天知道洛基会遭遇什么！

“我是个gay。我是个同性恋。我喜欢男人。”

偌大的会场陷入了死寂。

洛基摘下帽子眨眨眼，孩童样的调皮与妖冶的舞台妆形成了鲜明对比，那模样简直是个故作天真诱惑人犯罪的恶魔或者妖精：“Hey，不为我欢呼吗？”

台下一片哗然，尖叫，咒骂，掌声，唏嘘交织在一起，索尔听见史蒂夫旁边的詹姆斯的叹息，也听见托尼的大笑：“他真的够辣！”

突然一个不明物体从台下某个角落飞向了洛基，索尔看出那是个香槟酒瓶——谁他妈扔的？

所有人都以为洛基要血溅当场的时候，洛基闭着眼稳稳地接住了瓶颈，大笑道：“连庆祝的香槟都为我准备好了吗？我感动得快要哭了，甜心。”

这次女孩们有些疯狂了，虽然是个gay，但身手也太好太帅了吧！

索尔松了口气，不由自主带着笑看向洛基。他太迷人了，太特别了，所以爱上他这件事也许没有那么蠢。

洛基露出了索尔熟悉的坏笑，使劲摇晃酒瓶，接着撕锡箔松铁圈一气呵成，拇指摁住木塞笑道：“准备好了吗？继续狂欢吧！”

洛基松开了手指。

白色泡沫从瓶口喷射出来，洛基大笑着挥舞手臂，结果就是前排观众无一幸免全部被喷湿了衣服。

托尼笑得几乎接不上气：“他叫洛基？我从不知道法学院还有这么有趣的男孩！真下流！”

史蒂夫忍不住说：“Language！”托尼撇撇嘴：“可他比这个学校的所有人加起来都还要有趣得多！”

音乐重新响起，是洛基今晚的最后一首歌。

Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it’s deep within me

索尔抬头看着艳光四射的洛基，在心里叹了口气，低声问詹姆斯：“看见没有，谁扔的？”问出来这句话索尔才想起，洛基曾经开玩笑地说比起做个画家，吧唧更适合做个私家侦探——他的好朋友拥有异乎常人的敏锐与洞察。

果然，詹姆斯低声说出了一个名字。

台上洛基唱完了歌，无数女孩为他欢呼鼓掌。洛基天生一把好嗓子，无论唱歌还是浪叫都那么好听。洛基额头上微微冒汗，却始终笑着，非常快乐的模样。他的左脚划个小圈与右脚并拢，鞋跟相靠发出清脆的响声。他张开双臂仰起头享受汹涌的赞美，刺眼的灯光之中他是唯一的实体，是纯洁馥郁又挺拔的百合花，是沐浴圣光的大天使加百列——如果这时洛基身后出现一双巨大华丽光辉耀眼的雪白翅膀，索尔也丝毫不会觉得意外。


End file.
